a new future for NARUKO
by owjellybear
Summary: enam jalur baru telah ditentukan memilih enam takdir untuk memberikan kedamaian abadi, dimulai dari rasa sakit dan diakiri dengan bahagia naruko u. naruto u. sasuke u. kiba i. neji h. shkamaru n. dan menma n.


~autor notes

halo, pagi/siang/sore/malam (tergantung reader) saya dapat inspirasi baru dari teman saya, jadi saya jadiin fic dan berharap ada suka ok, lanjot aja.

#naruto dkk bukan punyaku fic ini punyaku

WARNING!!

OC, OOC, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU, ALUR GAJE, TYPO MERAJALELA, DAN LAIN LAIN.jika anda kurang berkenan, dipersilahkan meninggalkan fic ini.

terimakasih

HAPPY READING

 **FLASHBACK 5 TAHUN LALU**

"kyuubi mengamuk!"

"selamatkan diri kalian!"

"tolong!!"

jerit warga karena kyuubi yg tiba tiba muncul dan mengamuk,hingga

 **FUUIN**!

kyuubi pun menghilang dan disegel di dalam istri dan anak kedua yondaime.

 **FLASHBACK END**

makan siang di mansion namikaze

"menma, apa kau sudah bisa menguasai jurus yg tousan ajarkan?" tanya minato

"sudah, tousan! ajari aku yg lain"

jawab menma

"hei! menma, biarkan tousanmu kerja!" ujar kushina yg rambutnya terbang dan memecah.

keluarga tersebut sangat bahagia jika hanya dilihat sebelah mata, tapi pada kenyataannya mereka memiliki 2 anak lagi yg tidak terlalu diperhatikan, yaitu kakak sulung namikaze naruto, dan adik bungsu namikaze naruko. naruto, naruko, dan menma adalah ketiga anak kembar dari keluarga namikaze.

"kalau begitu kaasan yg ajari aku dattebayou" ujar menma

"baiklah kaasan ajari bunshin. tapi mengakulah dattebane lebih baik daripada dattebayo" kata kushina dengan nada mengejek menma,

"oh, ayolah kaasan apak-"

 ** _trang_**

"aku selesai, terimakasih atas makanannya" ujar naruto menyela. bocah berambut kuning yg persis dengan minato itu pergi meninggalkan makan siang keluar dari mansion entah kemana (naruto disini rambutnya tetap jabrik tapi di sebelah kanan, atau jawnya panjang, kalo masih bingung mirip ashura warnanya kuning, bajunya sama dengan punya minato, tapi di belakangnya terdapat lambang kristal warna biru).

"hei, naruto habiskan makananmu dulu!" marah kushina

ckleek

"aku berangkat" ujar naruto enteng

uwooooosh rambut kushina makin berkibar, dan minato yg melihat itu segera menenangkannya, setelah beberapa menit naruko telah selesai dengan makanannya dan berkata dengan sopan "aku sudah selesai, aku mau menyusul niisan untuk main, aku berangkat"

"ah, baik jangan kemalaman" kushina enteng. tapi tidak membalas salam naruko dan sibuk mendengarkan cerita menma 'haaah beruntungnya menma niisan' ucap naruko dalam hati dan segera menuju tempat bermain yg biasanya didatangi kakak dan teman temannya.

BUKIT PAHATAN WAJAH KAGE

"nii-chan! maaf telat!" ujar naruko dengan riang

"ooh, ruko. tumben, hari ini kita cari lokasi markas yg baru" ujar naruto

"eh, kenapa?" tanya naruko

"tempat ini sudah diktahui orang" jawab kiba seraya menunjuk tenda kecil yg berantakan seperti habis kemalingan

"mendokusai, untung saja tidak ada yg hilang" kata shikamaru

"heh, menyebalkan sekali kalau aku ketemu, akanku hajar orang itu" ujar neji mengepalkan tangannya

"hn. kita salah strategi" kata sasuke enteng.

"huuum, bagaimana kalau di hutan?" ide bodoh yg ada benarnya juga keluar dari kepala kecil ruko

"ide bagus, kiba dan neji cek di hutan utara konoha, shikamaru dan aku di barat konoha, naruko dan sasuke kemas barang barang yg akan kita bawa, ok cepat, sebelum sore" perintah naruto yg seenaknya saja,

"tunggu," ucap sasuke yg mendapatkan perhatian semuanya

"bagaimana di tempat yg berbahaya? maksudku di tempat berbahaya di situ jarang ada orang" ucap sasuke mengeluarkan idenya

"benar juga" ujar shikamaru

"akh, apa kita tidak apa apa? bukankah disana bahaya?" tanya naruko

"tenang saja ruko-chan, selama ada niichan, tidak akan kubiarkan siapa saja yg melukai ruko-chan" ujar naruto yg menenangkan si adik bungsunya

"tapi, kita butuh senjata untuk bertahan hidup di sana" ujar neji

"aku punya, tapi cuma ada 6" jawab kiba

"ooh, pas sekali" ujar naruto

"aku akan mengfuuin barang barang kita, lalu kita pergi'' setelah mengatakan itu naruko membuka scrool sederhana, dan scrool itu menyerap barang mereka, dan mereka segera ke beberapa tempat hingga ke shi no mori hutan yg berbahaya karena banyak hewan buas, mereka segera mencari tempat hingga mereka menemukan tempat di dekat sungai terdapat tempat hijau dan berbunga.

" kurasa di sini saja" ujar naruto

"hmm, ini lebih baik" ujar kiba

"hoaaam, disini mudah tidur" kalian pasti tau yg satu ini

"baik akan kupasang segel level rendah saja supaya hewan buas tidak masuk" ujar naruko yg sudah menjadi master fuuin karena menyelinap ke ruangan ayahnya dan.. **fuuin** muncul barrier kasat mata, yg hanya bisa keluar masuk hanya orang yg ada di dalamnya sekarang ini, setelah itu mereka merapikan barang barang mereka.

SORE

"fuuh, selesai juga" ujar naruko

"teman teman maaf, aku harus pulang, hiashi sama akan menhukumku lagi nanti kalau telat" kata neji

"ah, benar juga ibuku pasti akan marah" ujar kiba

"haaa, 'dia' pasti akan memaksaku lagi" ujar shikamaru

"hn. aku juga" ujar sasuke

"aku, dan ruko akan kena amukkan ibuku lagi nanti, seperti biasa, datang jam 11, jaa" ujar naruto yg membawa naruko pulang

mereka bisa dibilang sama, kurang diperhatikan, **_kiba_** , karena harusnya hak kepala keluarga yg harusnya milikknya jadi diberikan ke kakak perempuannya, **_neji_** , karena jenius jadi ia dipaksa harus bisa jutsu hyuuga tingkat atas untuk melindungi hinata, **_shikamaru_** , karena dianggap lemah, hak kepala keluarga diturunkan pada adiknya shikandai, **_sasuke_** , karena selalu dibandingkan dengan itachi, dan diremahkan sedangkan **_naruto dan naruko_** tidak diperhatikan karena mereka hanya sibuk dengan pahlawan mereka yg menahan kyuubi, menma

mansion namikaze

"kami pulang" ujar naruto dan naruko yg tidak mendapat balasan, ternyata keluarganya sedang bercerita dengan menma tentang hal hal kecil, pembicaraan yg harmonis, membuat naruko dan naruto muak, dan segera pergi ke kamar masing masing.

keesokan harinya

JAM 11 DI MARKAS (shi no mori

"hehehe, kalian cepat sekali" ujar naruko

"hee, tentu saja" jawab neji senang

"karena di rumah memuakkan" jawb ketus sasuke

"hei, apa kalian akan di daftarkan di akademi?" tanya naruto stay cool

"aku didaftarkan" (neji seangkatan dengan naruto)

"hn''

" mendokusai"

"warf" (ini mah akamaru yg jawab)

"kami juga" ucap naruko

"hei,hei,hei kalian tahu? aku selalu ingin tahu cara berburu, apa kalian ingin ikut aku dan akamaru berburu ikan di sungai itu, naruko! kau yg masak" ujar kiba terlalu percaya diri

"hei, aku juga ingin ikut!" ujar naruko

"yasudah, semuanya ikut, sasuke nanti bantu kami pakai katon untuk memasak''kata naruto yg di setujui semuanya

1 jam kemudian...

" ke-kenapa tidak ada ikan yg kena?" tanya kiba

"humm, entah berarti ada semacam hewan air yg menakuti ikan lain..." ujar naruko yg terkejut

 ** _claaaas_** bunyi ikan yg melompat keluar dari air, oop sorry itu ikan gereget amat mau memakan kepala kiba, namun dihentikan naruko dengan fuuinjutsunya dan shikamaru dengan kagemane no jutsunya, dengan segera kiba, sasuke, naruto dan neji menyerang ikan yg 3 kali besarnya dari badan mereka, neji melemahkan ikan jumbo itu dengan hakkejuu yonsho nya yg belum sempurna, setelah itu kiba dan naruto menggores gores permukaan ikan itu dengan kunai, lalu diakhiri sasuke dengan katonnya, tapi sangking gregetnya tuh ikan belum matang dan akhirnya mereka masak daging ikan, yg banyak.

"kiba! jangan kenakan ikannya dengan api, nanti asapnya makin tebal" kata naruko yg memperingati "juga bumbunya tidak akan terasa nanti" lanjutnya lagi

setelah masak, mereka meletakkan dagingnya diatas daun yg sudah bersih, dan..

" ** _itadakimasu_**!" kata mereka serempak, dan setelah di cicipi rasanya pun lezat, dan naruko pun bangga, setelah menghabiskan ikan yg dimasak, sisa yg belum masak itu disimpan dalam gulungan naruko agar tidak busuk, mereka pulang dengan wajah ceria seperti anak pada umumnya padahal mereka tau kepedihan yg akan mereka hadapi di depan.

sebulan lagi mereka masuk akademi mereka habiskan dengan berburu, berlatih, membaca di perpus(walau shika dan kiba tidak ), bercerita di markas, bermain, dan mrencanakan masa depan yaitu... membuat keluarga dan seluruh shinobi mengakui mereka beserta menjadi legenda yg tidak terlupakan dan pada akhirnya sampailah mereka pada sehari sebelum masuk akademi

"haaah, seandainya kita bisa begini terus" ucap kiba kecewa karena mereka akan masuk akademi

"tenang saja! kita akan tetap seperti ini sampai mereka mencatat nama kita di monumen khusus kita" ucap naruko

"benar" jawab mereka serempak

"... bisa kita bicara sebentar..." ucap naruto serius

"eh, ada apa? kalau ada masalah bicara saja" ujar neji

"hn."

"kalian tahu...semalam aku mimpi aneh...seseorang mengatakan dirinya rikkudou sennin dan memberiku kyuubi, dan entah kenapa setiap aku tidur aku selalu memimpikan orang itu

berkata... kalau aku yg akan menggantikannya untuk memimpin 6 jalur" ujar naruto serius

"heh, didongengkan apa kau semalam?" tanya kiba

"hei, kau bilang kau memimpikannya berulang kali'kan?" ya, kali ini neji angkat bicara

" iya kenapa?" tanya balik naruto

"di sejarah klan hyuuga, mimpi yg berulang kali akan menjadi nyata" lanjut neji

"hn. hampir sama tapi kalau di sejarah klan uchiha mengatakan, kalau mimpi berulang itu yg akan menjadi takdirmu" tambah sasuke

"eeh, entah rasanya aku pernah dengar kata kata yg hampir sama... tapi, katanya jika mimpi berulang maka akan ada takdir berat yg akan kau jalani,mendokusai"

"rasanya ibu pernah cerita ke hana mengenai mimpi penunjuk jalan, uuh... aku lupa" kata kiba pose pikir

"hei, kenapa malah takdir dan mimpi sih, lagipula apa klan kalian itu ada berhubungan dulu?" tanya naruko

"tunggu!" ucap neji tiba tiba

"berarti mimpimu bisa saja benar" lanjutnya lagi

HYUUUUU

tiba tiba angin kencang meniup dan...

 **ctaaaaar!!!** suara petir yg bikin jantungan muncul

"hiiii kok suasananya seram!!!" histeris kiba

"n,niii,niichan..." naruko yg takut dan berlindung di belakang naruto

"ayolah... itu hanya petir.." kata naruto

tiba tiba...

 **ZHUUUUNG**

semuanya menjadi gelap gulita hanya ada mereka berenam

"APA INI!!! INI ALAM BEBAS BUKAN RUMAH YG BISA MATI LAMPU!! APA INI!!" raung kiba yg panik

"hik, hiks niichaaaan! hiks, huaaa" tangis naruko sedangkan neji,sasuke,naruto,danshikamaru masih setia stay cool

"ada apa ini?" tanya sasuke

"semacam dimensi buatan" ujar shika

 **bofft**

 **bofft**

 **bofft**

bunyi lilin yg tiba tiba nyala dan seketika terang kembali, mereka berada di semacam altar yg di depannya ada kakek tua berjanggut

"perkenalkan, aku rikkudo sennin" ujar kakek tua itu

"oh, kek tua ternyata kau nyata?" tanya naruto yg tidak sopan

"hoi, hoi kalau aku tak nyata kau sudah akan mati, bocah!'' marah kakek itu

 **" huuh, kupikir apa, ternyata cuma anak kecil "** kata seekor rubah jumbo

"jadi, kenapa kau panggil kami ke sini" tanya naruto lagi

"sebelumnya, aku akan ceritakan masalalu atau kebenaran tentang orang yg pertamakali memiliki cakra, ibuku..."

 **skip ceritanya sesuai yg asli**

" **jadi kalian yg akan menggantikannya menjadi penjaga perdamaian"** jelas kurama yg sudah memberitahukan namanya dan kurama yg menjelaskan karena rikudo senin kecapean 'kan ceritanya panjang

"jadi... kami harus ke uzushio?" tanya neji

"aaah, mendokusai"

"hn."

"kalian hanya harus kesana pada usia 13 tahun atau kelulusan genin. kalian akan belajar banyak di sana, jadi pakai chi bunshin untuk latihan di sana jadi sebelum kelulusan genin, kalian akan menyesuaikan kekuatan baru kalian dan kalian akan tinggal di uzushio pada usia genin pasti berat, jadi aku sudah pasang barrier di uzushio hanya darah kalian yg bisa membuka barriernya walaupun ayah dan ibu kalian tidak akan bisa kecuali kehendak kalian sendiri, uzushio sudah kurapikan reruntuhannya jadi tugaskalian mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin uzumaki yg bisa diajak beraliansi, mungkin itu saja, kupercayakan masa depan pada kalian..." ucap rikudo senin seraya menghilang

 **'hoi, gaki kalau ingin bertemu denganku datang ke mindscape mu aku ada di sana akankukembalikan kalian, di luar masih di waktu yg sama dengan waktu kalian masuk, jaa'** **ZHUUUNG** "heeh, rasanya hari ini lama sekali" kata kiba yg disetujui semuanya

"hei, kenapa tidak kita beri nama kelompok kita." tanya naruto

"hn. benar juga ''

" bagaimana kalau, namanya

'new sixth path' " tanya ruko

"hmm, menurutku...ITU KEREN!" lanjut kiba

 **skip**

 **AKADEMI**

"kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!! mereka itu keren sekali" ujar siswi siswi di sana

ok, kita cek.

 **naruto** , baju kaos lengan pendek warna hitam, dalaman biru yg lengannya terlihat sampai sikut, celana hijau melewati lutut, jaw yg sampai ke dagu diikat pakai tali hitam masih sama dengan rambut ashura cara ngikatnya,

 **kiba** , baju kaos putih lambang inuzuka, celana hitam polos melewati lutut, rambut makin acak acakkan, jaket diikat di pinggang (jaket khas kiba), plus akamaru di kepalanya,

 **shikamaru, sasuke, dan neji** sama di canon

"naruko-chan kawaii"" dia imut banget""hei, dia anak youndaime itu"

suara fans naruko

 **naruko** , baju kaos putih tanpa lengan, dalaman warna biru sampai sikut, dan dalaman biru yg melewati kaos putih panjangnya sepaha, rok hitam diatas lutut, stocking hitam, sepatu yg mirip himawari warna biru, dan tambahan twin tail beserta hair pin biru yg sama dengan warna matanya, kalo gak ngerti pokoknya imut lah.

 **skip, pulangan akademi**

"baik kita pakai chi bunshin, untuk belajar di uzushio" ujar naruto

setelah semua chi bunshin dibuat, para chi bunshin itu diberi baju baru agar tidak terlacak, dengan jaket hitam yg sama dan topeng yg dibeli kiba sebagai pelengkap, tapi terlihat seperti pencuri karena rambut dan wajahnya tidak terlihat, setelah itu para chi bunshin menyusup keluar desa dengan selamat tanpa diketahui para anbu dan penjaga, sedangkan yg asli sedang berlatih di markas.

 **uzushio, para chi bunshin**

"kita akan tidur dimana? rumahnya bagus semua" tanya chi bunshin naruko

"hum, kalau desa ini dibuat untuk kita..." jeda kiba membuat semuanya heran "kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau membuat pengawas... uh...gimana, ya? seperti akamaru... hewan yg dijinakkan dan bisa jadi pencari informasi, penjaga barrier yg akan memberitahu jika ada yg berusaha membobol kekkai" tanya kiba yg kurang masuk akal tapi ada benarnya

"ada benarnya juga, kiba. bagaimana kau menjinakkan akamaru?" tanya neji

"merawatnya dari bayi?" kata kiba

"hn. aku merasa si bodoh ini berguna juga, kadang kadang..." ujar sasuke menusuk kiba seketika

"hei, mungkin ada di perpus itu, 'kan kota ini dibuat untuk kita, artinya semua kebutuhan kita ada disini kecuali makanan" kata naruko sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan

"mendokusai... apakah disana ada kasur"

"kita mencari disana shika, bukan tidur" ujar naruto "bantu atau kau akan kupastikan bangun jam 5 pagi selama sebulan" lanjutnya lagi membuat shika nggak jadi ngantuk

"iya!" kata shika yg takut akan ancaman naruto

 **perpus uzushio, chi bunshin**

"disini tidak ada"kata neji

" disini juga" kata naruto

"hn. sama"

"mendokusai''

" ah, ketemu!!" ujar naruko yg mendapat perhatian seluruh orang yg ada disana "penjinakkan hewan buas menjadi hewan ninja yg bisa dikendalikan" naruko membaca judulnya

"pintar, gadis pintar, aku bawa camilan" ujar kiba yg seketika ambruk di tendang naruko

"huh" lengos naruko

"baik, disini tertulis hanya mengalirkan chakra yin ke otak individu (hewan)yg ingin di kendalikan, berbeda dengan inuzuka, ini bisa membuat kita mengerti hewan apapun, dan bisa mengendalikannya." baca neji

"ada yg mengerti cakra yin" tanya naruto

krik

krik

krik...

"sebentar aku tanya kurama dulu" kata naruto

"ha'i hati hati niichan"

sesaat kemudian

"hah, maaf kelamaan. chakra yin itu chakra yg bersifat kehidupan, seperti senjutsu" ujar naruto

"ah, mendokusai"

 **konoha, dengan pemilik chi bunshin**

 **beberapa tahun kemudian**

"baik, seminggu lagi, kita akan mengadakan genin exnam, semoga kalian beruntung" ujar iruka sambil keluar ruangan.

"oh, ayolah. aku ingin cepat cepat mengalahkan niisan ku ini, dan menjadi head clan" ujar menma dengan sombongnya

"apa syarat yg ayah berikan pada kita untuk menjadi head clan" tanya serius naruto

"menjadi yg terkuat, ayah akan memilih yg lebih kuat" ujar menma dengan sok

"agar lebih seru bagaimana kalau kita taruhan" ujar naruto

"heh, aku akan lebih senang melihatmu kalah tapi, baiklah sebutkan taruhanmu" kata menma

kau akan menyesal, hanya turuti satu keinginan yg menang" jawab naruto

"aku tidak sabar melihatmu kalah niisan" ujar menma masih sombong

"waah, ada perebutan posisi head clan disini~" ujar kiba ribut

"niichan, sudah jangan berlebihan" tambah naruko

"aku hanya akan mengajari anak tidak tahu diri sepertinya ini, ruko" balas naruto

"ruko, dia itu hanya aib, kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan teman temanku saja, dari pada main dengan kumpulan aib seperti mereka" sombong menma

"ni, niichan bukan aib!" ujar ruko nyaring

"ck, akan kubuktikan kepalamu hanya penuh dengan ego, camkan itu" ujar naruto mendeath glare menma dengan lebih dari sekedar tajam, menma yg melihat itu sedikit bergidik.

 **di uzushio para chi bunshin**

"kita sudah 6 tahun disini, membuat aliansi dengan pasukan rebelion, membantu politik taki gakure, berusaha menghancurkan akatsuki dari dalam dan mengumpulkan para uzumaki, walau baru ketemu 4" ujar chi bunshin naruto "apa yg kita lakukan selanjutnya" tanya nya lagi

"kita sudahi saja permainan kita di sini, sebentar lagi genin exnam" sahut kiba sambil melanjutkan memandikan anjinh ras dacshund mini

"kau benar... aku akan beritahu kenshin, nagato, sarah dan karin" ujar naruko, lalu naruko keluar ruangan

"hahaha... 6 tahun ini rasanya menyenangkan. seperti mimpi" ujar sasuke ooc tertawa lepas

"mendokusai, tapi memang, sih"

"berkat kalian aku punya pengalaman berburu bersama, saling mendukung saat salah satu kesulitan, tolong menolong dan, uhh te, terima kasih.." ujar kiba with shy face nan kyuuuut

"hei, kiba. apa kau suka ruko?" tanya naruto yg sesaat menohok kiba

"hei, pertanyaan randoom macam apa itu, naruto" jawab kiba

"kau lebih banyak tertawa dan senyum saat dekat ruko" jawab neji

"mendokusai"

"hoora~ apaantuh" ujar seseorang yg tiba tiba masuk

"na, nagato, di ma, mana ruko" tanya kiba with blushed

"hmm, di taman dengan sarah dan karin" jawab enteng nagato "ngomong ngomong... ada yg kasmaran nih yeee" nagato kelewatan ooc

"hoi, bahas apaan lagi nih" tanya naruko berkacak pinggang dengan karin dan sarah di kanan dan kiri ruko

"bukan apa apa" ujar nagato back to carackter

"ooh, kalo gitu kami dulu, ya" ujar ruko yg menghilang menjadi darah

" mendokusai, kami duluan" seketika para chi bunshin berubah menjadi darah

 **konoha, akademi** **"akh** , kepalaku..." ujar ruko meringis

"ch, mendokusai"

"ADUDUDUH, kepalaku!!..." raung kiba sejadi jadinya, sedangkan sasuke naruto dan neji masih stay cool, dengan wajah masam

"kiba, naruko?kalian tidak apa apa?" tanya iruka khawatir

"ti, tidak sensei...'' ujar naruko

" sensei, aku akan mengantar ruko dan kiba ke ruang kesehatan" ujar naruto dengan wajah datarnya yg cool untuk menutupi kepalanya yg sakit

"ah, mohon bantuannya naruto" suruh iruka

"ayo, kalian!" ujar naruto menarik kerah baju kiba dan memikul naruko di pundaknya, semua yg dikelas seketika sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu

 **braaak** , "hei, begitu caramu memperlakukan sahabatmu!" raungan kiba yg terdengar sangat nyaring di ruangan kesehatan, lalu naruto meletakkan naruko dengan anggun dan pelan

"arigatou, niichan" lirih naruko dengan pelan

"ha'i"

 **pulangan akademi**

"niichan, aku bisa jalan sendiri.." kata naruko yg malu karena digendong naruto di punggungnya

"kenapa, kau malu?" tanya naruto

"i, iya"

"heh, kalau begitu bagus jarang jarang aku bisa ngeliat kamu malu malu" ujarnya

"niichan!"

"tunggu, besok kita genin exnam kan?" tanya naruto

"hn."

"akan kuhabisi dia..." ujar naruto dengan seringai plus tatapan tajam nan menusuk

 **TBC...**


End file.
